


Withdrawn

by Kaltheinya



Series: Saurian Code Production Season 1 [6]
Category: Mighty Ducks (animated)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Mistrust, sullen teen, tension amongst team mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaltheinya/pseuds/Kaltheinya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nosedive is lashing out at everyone near him. The ducks want answers as to what happened to him aboard the Raptor, but finding out might not be the best thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Withdrawn

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Mighty Ducks is the property of Disney. Nightbloom and any non canon characters appearing in these series belong to me. This work of fiction is solely for the use of free entertainment as no money is being made off of this.

**Withdrawn**

Wildwing stood at the edge of the boxing ring that was recently built in their gym. Up on the mat stood Nosedive and Canard.

He watched in concern as Nosedive nervously dodged all of Canard's punches. While he had gotten faster at that, his attacks seemed to have gotten worse.

"C'mon, kid," snarled Canard. "You can run and dodge as long as you like, but sooner or later you'll have no choice but to make a stand and fight!"

Several yards away from the boxing ring, Duke was attempting to break his record of opening the most number of locks in two minutes. So far his average was one lock per fifteen seconds, give or take a few.

The one he held in his hand, for example, took only five seconds to unlock. But right now, he had held it for five minutes, his attention elsewhere: Nosedive.

Recently, the young duck had been kidnaped by Lord Dragaunus. He was unconscious when he was found, and for several days after that, he had been plagued by nightmares. Several nights Duke had woken up to the sounds of Nosedive crying out in terror. But whenever he woke up, the nightmares were forgotten.

However, he also refused to talk about his time in captivity when asked about it. This worried Duke, as well as the other ducks. Wildwing seemed to hover over his little brother all day long.

Unfortunately, this also seemed to irritate Nosedive.

Canard decided to use recent events as an excuse to train with Nosedive one-on-one in combat skills. Nosedive wasn't exactly thrilled with the attention.

Duke watched as Nosedive threw a punch and missed. Canard struck Nosedive in the ribs, pulling back his punch so that it stung, but didn't knock the wind out of him.

Duke flinched. He was beginning to believe that Canard enjoyed being malicious towards Dive.

Not far from the elder duck stood Mallory. She held a puck launcher in her hand, but she had stopped her target practice a while ago. Her attention was also on the fight that was going on in the ring.

While she believed that Nosedive needed more discipline, she wasn't sure that Canard was going about it the right way.

Yet none of the other ducks expressed any concern. Wildwing gave no implication that it bothered him.

She glanced around and noticed that the others were also observing Nosedive and Canard. She briefly wondered what each one was thinking.

She gave a small gasp as Canard threw another punch at Nosedive's face.

Nosedive pulled back in surprise and Canard's glove grazed the bottom of his beak.

"You're not expecting us to bail you out each time, are you?" Canard goaded.

Nosedive looked up at him, nervousness giving way to anger.

"I don't need this," he shouted, and threw one quick swing.

Canard went flying down onto the mat.

Nosedive yanked his gloves off and threw them down. "I don't care what you think! I don't care what you say! You don't need me and I sure don't need you!" The young duck jumped off the mat as Wildwing quickly scrambled up to help Canard.

Canard sat up and looked at Wildwing in surprise. "Where did that come from?" he asked, incredulously.

"Are you okay?" asked Wildwing.

"No!" cried Canard. Wildwing kept fading in and out of focus. "The runt decked me!"

A snort caught their attention. They turned to its direction.

Duke let out a fake cough, turning away from them, shoulder's shaking.

Mallory took one look at Duke and also turned around, hand moving up to her mouth.

"You should still be practicing," roared Canard, standing up on shaky legs. Wildwing helped him up and off the mat.

""I need to lay down," he muttered to Wing. "Help me out. I can't see straight!"

The two ducks walked out of the gym.

Duke burst out laughing, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Man, oh, man! The look on Canard's face!"

Mallory and Tanya couldn't help but laugh along. Grin let out a small chuckle.

No matter what, Nosedive never ceased to amaze and amuse them. 

X

Wildwing glanced at Canard as he led him towards the resting quarters. He turned away as he felt another smile forming on his beak.

"What are you laughing at?" growled Canard.

Wildwing grinned. "You have to admit, Dive really got a good one in there."

"He did not! He caught me off guard."

"Isn't that the point in a fight?"

"We weren't in a fight. We were practicing."

Wildwing stifled a laugh. Canard was always full of pride, and he knew that this must have been a blow to his ego. Having grown up with Canard, Wildwing knew that he would never admit to being bested by Nosedive.

"I don't know, Canard. Looks to me like you were trying to get Nosedive's tail feathers ruffled."

Canard frowned. "Are you implying that I purposely tried to get Nosedive to hit me in anger?"

"Well, yes."

"Why would I do a thing like that?"

"Just to see how strong he can get."

"Wildwing! I'm not stupid. I'm not going to goad someone into punching my face so I could see how strong he was!"

"Sure seemed like it."

Canard let out a sigh of disgust. "Just shut up. We're almost to my room."

Wildwing kept silent as they walked the rest of the way. Once they got to the door, Wildwing kept on eye on Canard as he made his way to his bed. With a small groan, Canard sat down.

"Need anything?" asked Wildwing, another smile breaking out. "Pillows, blankets. . . a bag of ice?"

"Shut up!" Canard gave Wildwing a dirty look.

"You know, I don't think earth's crayons have that color purple yet."

Canard's pillow hit the door as Wildwing laughed hysterically on the other side. 

X

A clanging sound from the weight room caught Wildwing's attention as he passed by its entrance. He paused in front of it, feeling a bit puzzled. Grin had gone into his quarters to meditate, so it couldn't be him.

He went inside and was surprised to see his baby brother on one of the machines lifting weights. In all his life he had never seen his brother lifting weights. Said it was boring. Nosedive was the kind who would rather go hiking, skating, running, anything, that wouldn't keep him in one place.

He watched his brother for a while.

Nosedive sat on the bench and pulled the bar down. He slowly let it back up as the weights pulled at it. He pulled the bar down again.

His eyes were focused on some spot on the wall. They were void of any emotion. It was as if he were a robot.

Wildwing shifted his stance and cleared his throat.

Nosedive continued as if he didn't notice him.

"Um, Dive?"

Nosedive glanced at him, then turned away, a frown on his face.

"Something wrong?"

Nosedive rolled his eyes and shook his head in disgust.

Wildwing moved towards his brother and sat down in front of him.

"Dive, speak to me." Wildwing was starting to feel nervous.

Nosedive let go of the bar. It flew up and the weights crashed down into place.

"What do you want?" he asked gruffly, looking down and fiddling with some pendant that he had recently begun wearing.

Wildwing stared at him, confused. "I don't know. It's just that you're not your usual self today. What did happen in the Raptor?"

Nosedive looked up, angry. "How many times do I got to tell you? I don't want to talk about it!"

He stood up and began to walk out.

Wildwing jumped up to follow him. He placed a hand on Nosedive's shoulder.

Nosedive whirled around. "Let go, Wing," he snarled with vehemence.

Wildwing immediately let go, stunned.

Nosedive glared at his brother one last time, then turned and left. 

X

"But I promised them about a month ago that you would give an interview!" wailed Phil, clutching some papers as he struggled to keep up with Canard.

"I said 'no,' Phil. Now is not a good time!"

"You're telling me! You lost against an easy team just a week ago."

Canard whirled around and let out a growl. Phil shrank back.

"I don't need that reminder."

The team captain turned away and continued walking.

"Sheesh. Wing was always more cooperative."

"You mean a pushover," grumbled another voice.

Phil turned around and saw Nosedive coming up behind him. He gave the young duck a puzzled look as he continued past him.

"Hey, kid!" he called out.

Nosedive whirled around, eyes angry. "I'm not a kid, Phil. I don't want to talk about it, I don't remember anything, and other than that, nothing's wrong, so will you all leave me alone?!"

Phil's eyes grew wide in surprise. He watched silently as the teen left his sight. "Sheesh!" he exclaimed. "What is wrong with everyone?"

At that moment, he spotted Wildwing. "Boobula!"

Wildwing stopped in his tracks. 

X

"Why am I letting you talk me into this?" asked Canard, looking into Wildwing's pleading face.

"Because Phil won't leave me alone!"

Canard sighed. "Didn't you deal with him before?"

"Yes, but he was never this bad! He literally begged on his hands and knees and nearly tripped me!"

"Oh, all right! Gather everyone else." 

X

"This is so stupid." Nosedive grumbled, sitting down on a chair next to Tanya.

Wildwing frowned. Usually, his brother sat next to him.

Even Canard looked puzzled.

Duke was a bit flustered as well, because that was where he usually sat. Feeling a bit awkward, he sat down to Wildwing and Mallory.

"Okay, you guys," said Phil, happy that he had gotten his way. "These are reporters for sports magazines and shows. So be nice."

"Aren't we always," commented Duke, looking extremely uncomfortable. He always preferred to sit on the outside.

Canard, who was next to Wildwing, voluntarily switched places with Duke. Neither of them noticed that Nosedive was glaring at them.

With a huff, Nosedive leaned back and toyed with his pendant, staring straight ahead past the reporters who were settling themselves down.

"What's. . ." began Tanya.

"Nothing!" snapped Nosedive.

Tanya leaned back, glancing at Grin who had overheard the exchange. He narrowed his eyes in thought. Lately, he'd been getting bad vibes from Nosedive.

Back on the other side, Canard and Wildwing were going on about some techniques they could use for tomorrow's game.

Duke had tuned them out and leaned forward to see what Tanya, Grin, and Nosedive were doing. He saw when Nosedive had snapped at Tanya. He also noticed the pendant that Dive was wearing.

It looked valuable, but where did the kid get it from? There was something about it that gave him the chills.

"Ready?" someone asked, interrupting his thoughts.

Duke sat back.

For twenty minutes, the ducks endured the reporters asking the same old questions they've heard before.

Then one of them asked something new.

"So, Canard, how does the team take to you being their captain now?"

"What do you mean?" Canard asked, warily. If there was one thing he learned quickly, it was that reporters always asked seemingly innocent questions.

"Well, you show up on this planet, and a day later it's announced that you are the new team captain. Was the decision unanimous among the team?"

"I, uh," stammered Canard, having been caught completely off guard. He glanced at Wildwing, helplessly.

"Or did you just come in and take over?"

All ducks looked over at Canard and Wildwing.

"I handed over my position," Wildwing quickly said. "Canard was the original team captain."

"But fans thought you were doing well. And you've been playing with the team for a whole season. Why willingly give up your position for a new player?"

Phil nervously wrung his hands. This interview suddenly wasn't a good idea. The rest of the reporters had a predatory glint in their eyes that they always got when a good story was about to break.

"I thought it was best for the team," Wildwing finished, somewhat lamely.

Nosedive snorted, catching the attention of the reporter.

"I take it you disagree?"

"Oh, no!" responded Nosedive, sarcastically. "I would never disagree with our fearless leader. Oh, sorry. Ex-leader." Nosedive looked at Wildwing, a smirk on his beak.

Wildwing's jaw dropped.

"Who was the better leader?" asked the reporter, moving in closer to Nosedive.

Both Canard and Wildwing sat up straight and tense.

The other ducks leaned forward, curious to how Nosedive was going to reply.

"I'm afraid that is really an unfair question, me being the younger brother of the ex-captain and all," drawled Nosedive, completely out of character. He smirked.

The reporter wasn't going to give up.

"Okay then, how do you feel about Canard taking your place?"

"Huh?" Nosedive's smirk turned into an angry look.

"Lately you've been benched. Are you yesterday's news, so to speak? Young hotshot athlete a burnout out in just one season?"

"Listen, pal," snarled Nosedive, jumping out of his seat. "I'm not burnt out, okay?"

"Then how do you explain how poorly you played against the Florida Cats? And your recent attempt to be a hero to the public?"

"What? What does that have to do with hockey?"

Nosedive's voice kept getting louder in each passing second.

Canard slowly began getting out of his chair. This interview was about to be called off.

Wildwing stood up, too. He didn't like the way this reporter was antagonizing his baby bro.

"Well," continued the reporter. "It just seems odd that you lose your place as number one scorer for the team and then you're off rescuing hostages. Is it because you have to be center attention?"

"Why you. . ." growled Nosedive, lunging at the reporter.

Canard and Wildwing paused in surprise, and a purple blur went past them.

Duke tackled Nosedive before he reached the reporter.

Canard stood up straight and tall. "That's enough!" he roared. "This interview is over! I don't ever want to see your face here again! Grin!"

Grin stood up and made his way to the reporters, who backed away hastily. He reached Nosedive and Duke, who was having trouble holding the kid down.

"Let go!" snarled Nosedive, as Grin picked him up and swung him over his shoulder.

"Thanks," sighed Duke, throwing a dirty look at the reporter who started this mess.

Phil moaned. Bad publicity! Who needed it?

X

Duke glanced around and spotted no one in the den with Nosedive.

The kid had reacted badly to the reporter, and even more so to having been carried away from the scene. Duke understood that the kid must have felt humiliated, but that was no reason for the silent treatment that he was giving everybody.

Even Canard gave up, walking away from Nosedive while rubbing his temples.

Wildwing looked hurt, to put it simply.

Still, Duke had to find out where Nosedive had gotten the pendant.

He had asked Wildwing about it and found out that the kid had it ever since that situation at the Jolly Jake's Diner. Other than that, Wing didn't know much.

Duke entered the room and sat down next to Dive.

The teen just threw a withering glance at him and then went back to staring at the television, playing some video games.

Duke cleared his throat.

Nosedive ignored him.

"I was wondering. . . " began Duke.

"Can't you take a hint?" Nosedive responded, almost immediately. "I don't want to talk about what happened, I'm feeling fine, so nothing's wrong."

"Uh, I wasn't going to talk about that."

"Then what?"

 _Okay, this is good_ , thought Duke. _At least he's answering._

"That pendant."

"What about it?"

"Where'd you get it from?"

"I didn't steal it, okay!"

Duke raised an eyebrow.

Nosedive's game character died.

"Look what you made me do!" Nosedive accused, throwing down the controller.

Duke ignored all that. "I didn't ask you if you stole it. I asked were did you get it from."

"I found it." Nosedive stood up, angry. "Is that all right with you, or don't you believe me?"

"Oh, I believe you, kid. Just want to know where you found it."

"Don't call me 'kid,'" snarled Dive. "And you don't believe me. I can hear it in your voice. Well, let me tell you something, Duke. Nobody else is asking about it because there is no need to. But then again, none of them led a life of criminal activity. Any dishonest thief will always wonder if the person next to them is exactly the same way! Just because you stole stuff doesn't mean that others will, too! I think Mallory had the right idea in the first place. Why do we bother trusting you?"

Nosedive turned and stormed away, leaving behind a dumbfounded Duke.

He shoved past Mallory who was entering the room.

"Hey!" she cried out, angry.

Nosedive ignored her and continued on his way.

"What's gotten into him?" she asked. Then she looked at Duke. "And what has gotten into you?" 

X

The whistle blew and the game was off to a great start. Nosedive was starting and he already had the puck, heading straight for the goal. In the first three minutes, Nosedive scored.

People were cheering and somewhere on some radio, two sports announcers were giving their opinion.

"Well, Rob. Looks like you were wrong."

"Sure does, Bob. Nosedive hasn't lost his touch."

Duke, still feeling a bit sore about yesterday's exchange, passed another shot to the kid. The siren sounded as another goal was made.

People in the stands stood up and cheered.

Soon, five minutes were left in the first period. Then the unthinkable happened.

Nosedive was heading towards the goal again when one of the defense players of the opposing team slashed at him, sending the young duck crashing to the floor.

The referee blew his whistle, ready to make the call. The whistle dropped from his mouth when he saw Nosedive get up and charge the player.

A few seconds later, Nosedive was on top of the player, punching him. Tanya, Mallory, Duke, and Grin, raced over to Nosedive, hoping to get to him before the opposing team did.

They really didn't have to worry. Turned out that the other team hesitated, finding it hard to believe that Nosedive was beating up one of their players. The Mighty Ducks were well known for their clean way of playing.

In a few seconds, though, there was chaos. Players raced to separate the two that were in the middle of fighting.

The referee blew his whistle again.

A few seconds later, Nosedive had been separated from the other player.

The referee, who was completely against fighting in the game, ejected both Nosedive and the other player out of the game.

Wildwing, who stayed by the goalie's net the entire time, yelling at his team mates, took off his mask at the news.

At the bench, Canard kicked the wall, furious at Nosedive.

Then he took a deep breath, calling for time out.

Wildwing and the others, with the exception of Nosedive, who had promptly skated off the ice and headed towards the locker rooms, made their way towards him.

"You talk to him, no matter what," Canard said to Wildwing, tightly. "That kid is becoming unbearable right now, and you have always been the one to be able to talk sense into him. I am this close to kicking him off the team, Wing." Canard held his thumb and forefinger close together. "After this stunt, there is no way I'm going to be able to approach the kid anytime soon without strangling him!"

Wildwing nodded his head once.

The game resumed, and the ducks had to finish it without Nosedive.

In the end, they won 6 to 0. 

X

Wildwing entered his brother's room.

Nosedive was sitting on his bed, headphones on, eyes closed. His arms were crossed and his shoulders hunched. His head rested up against the wall. He looked tired.

Wildwing rested a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Nosedive gave a start, ripping his headphones off his head.

"Geez. Wing! What are you trying to do? !Kill me with a heart attack?!"

"Sorry," Wing responded. "I just wanted to talk."

Nosedive sighed. "I've told you before. . ."

"I know, I know. You don't feel like talking about it. What I want to know is why? Why have you been trying to avoid me and the others?"

Nosedive looked everywhere but at Wildwing. His body began to shake.

"I don't want to talk about that either," he said, sounding unsure.

"Dive! You've got me and the others worried!"

"Yeah, right," whispered Nosedive, looking down.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Why didn't you come and save me?" whispered Nosedive.

"What?"

Nosedive finally looked at him, eyes brimming with tears. "You heard me."

"Dive," Wildwing began again, reaching out for his brother.

"Don't touch me!" Nosedive shouted, stepping back, out of Wildwing's reach. "You want to know the truth? Here's the truth. I don't remember practically anything, okay? All I remember is that there is this voice, telling me things I don't want to hear. I saw things I didn't want to believe. And. . ." Nosedive's voice broke, as he let out a small gasp. He held his mouth over his beak, a single tear trailing down his face.

Wildwing stood in front of him, finding himself feeling scared.

Nosedive fought for control. "And I remember calling for you, Wing. But you never showed up. They told me it was because you didn't care. But I kept hoping that you would come and rescue me. But you didn't show up, Wing. You didn't come at all! They ended up wrapping me up like a present and handing me over to you!"

"Oh, Dive," murmured Wildwing, feeling sick. He wanted more than anything to take his brother into his arms and make him forget about it all, completely.

"Get out," hissed Dive, suddenly angry. "Face it, Wing. You failed me. How can I ever trust you to watch my back? One thing I've learned is that here on this planet, we have to fend for ourselves and not to depend on others for help."

"That's not true, Dive."

"I don't care what you have to say! I want you out of my room. I needed you then, not now! "

Nosedive stalked towards Wildwing with each angry word, driving him back. When Wildwing had stepped outside the room's door, Nosedive pressed the close button, causing the doors to slam shut  
in Wing's face.

Wing stood outside his brother's room, stunned. Nosedive was right. There was no way he could deny it.

He had failed the one duck that meant to him the most: Nosedive.

Wildwing rested his head against Nosedive's door, trying to hold back his tears, and fighting the urge to knock.

He pulled back and took a deep breath.

There had to be a way to gain Nosedive's trust again.

With a heavy heart, Wildwing walked away.

Inside, Nosedive's shoulders were shaking, forehead also resting against his door. He picked up his head, and began to laugh hysterically. He turned around and leaned back against the door, sliding  
down.

By the time he reached to floor, his laughter turning into soft sobbing sounds. He quieted down as he reached for his pendant which had begun to glow.

He sighed and closed his eyes. 

X

Dragaunus chuckled, bowing to Nightbloom.

"I must say," he said. "This idea of yours certainly seems to be working out. You may be the cause of the Duck's downfall yet."

"Or someone's," Nightbloom responded, a secretive smile on her face.

She looked up at the screen. "You have no idea how important your role is, duckling."

Dragaunus began to laugh.

**In the Next Episode of the Mighty Ducks:**

"Only you would find new power supplies interesting, Tanya," scoffed Nosedive. "And only because you're completely clueless about having a life."

"Nosedive!" exclaimed Canard.

* * *

"Just grab whatever you can," ordered Wraith, standing in front of the prototype of the electrical generators.

"I still don't see why they sent us out to do this," grumbled Chameleon.

"Nightbloom's orders," responded Siege.

"I really hate that woman!"

* * *

Chameleon gasped as he looked into the eyes of one crazy duck.

Nosedive rose the pipe over his head, ready to bring it down on the Saurian, a malicious smile on his face.

"What are you doing?!" cried Canard and Wildwing.

**Author's Note:**

> Two more posts... maybe I should get back to finishing up my newer works...


End file.
